Christmas Day
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: How did Kotonoha and Ryuji spend their first Christmas together? Find out here.


"Tadaima," Ryuji said as he walked through the door and then when he peered into the kitchen, he could see Kotonoha preparing dinner.

"Okaeri nasai, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha beamed.

"Huh?" he quirked an eyebrow. '_What's Kotonoha doing here?_' He looked down at himself. '_Why am I in a business suit?_' He also noticed that his hair had been cut short. '_Crud, my hair has been cut too._'

"How was work, Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha smiled sweetly, wearing a pink sweater, a knee length skirt and an apron.

"It was fine…" he replied, trying to get a handle of what was going on. "Ano…we're married and are husband and wife, right?"

Kotonoha giggled. "Of course we are."

'_Which means…this is…a dream!_' He started to smile goofily. '_And a nice dream too…_'

"Ryuji-kun? Would you like to take a bath first or have dinner first?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well…" Ryuji thought as he loosened his tie after removing his jacket. "How about dinner?" She gasped and blushed. "Koto-chan?"

"Dinner? Already?" she asked.

"Yeah, it that okay?"

She blushed brightly. "Wait a moment please."

In a matter of seconds she had stripped down to her underwear. She was now only in her socks, a lacy red bra and panties. She then sat on top of the dining table, saying, "Please, eat up."

"Eat…up…?" Ryuji repeated as he gawked at her. "Wait a sec! You mean…?"

"Please…hurry," she pleaded. "Or your dinner might get cold."

Ryuji decided, '_What the hell! It's my dream!_' and immediately shouted, "Koto-chan!" She let out a sharp gasp in response.

She was now on her back with him on top of her, his smile wide.

"Please, eat gently…" she told him.

"Don't worry…I will…"

* * *

"Heh heh heh," Ryuji mumbled/laughed in his sleep. What an awesome dream.

"R-Ryuji-kun!" the voice of Kotonoha squealed.

"It's okay," Ryuji mumbled. "We're husband and wife. We're allowed."

Feeling his conscious coming up, Ryuji slowly opened his eyes. Blinking the sleep out of them, he looked to see where he was. He sure as heck didn't remember his pillow being this soft and warm. He also didn't remember the two large mounds his hands were on.

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked as he looked up.

This was when Ryuji discovered that his hands were firmly squeezing the generous boobs that his girlfriend possessed with his face having been pressed between them. Looking up, he saw the crimson face of said girlfriend looking at him.

"WAGH!" Ryuji cried as he leaped back. "Koto-chan! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Great! Just great! He had just molested his own girlfriend! What kind of a boyfriend was he?

Kotonoha slowly sat up on his bed, blushing, while straightening up her clothes. "It's okay."

Ryuji blinked in confusion. Was this another dream? He pinched his cheek to check. Nope, not a dream. "Koto-chan, what are you doing in my bed? Why are you in my room for that matter?"

"You see, I came to visit and Loki told me you were asleep. So, I came in to wake you up but you looked so cute," she answered. "I couldn't help myself so I crawled into bed so I could cuddle you." She laughed slightly. Ryuji gave her a deadpan look. So, she was just using him as a big teddy bear, huh?

Ryuji then recalled what day it was. It was December 25th, Christmas Day. How could he have forgotten?

"Merry Christmas, Koto-chan," Ryuji said softly as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. Kotonoha blushed at the contact and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuji-kun," she replied as her eyes began to close. Their faces drew near as his eyes closed. They were about to close the gap and kiss when…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two jumped apart at the sound of knocking, flushed red.

"Ryuji! Kotonoha-san! Breakfast will get cold!" Loki called as he knocked the door. Ryuji blanched and grumbled. So much for a morning kiss with Kotonoha.

"Ryuji-kun, what were you dreaming about? I heard you talking about being husband and wife. I hope I was in it," Kotonoha smiled coyly.

Ryuji blushed and said, "Koto-chan…let's have breakfast, alright?" There was no way he was going to tell her about the dream.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

* * *

**The day before, 24****th**** December, Christmas Eve, Katsura Residence…**

"Ano…Koto-chan," Ryuji said as he tugged at the neck of the sweater he was wearing. It was deep red and judging from the appearance had been knitted manually. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hai," Kotonoha nodded as she sat next to him on the couch. "I want you to meet my parents. I've told them all about you."

"Good things, I hope," said Ryuji. Sitting with them was Kokoro who was hugging Ryuji's arm enthusiastically.

"What else would Onee-chan say about her handsome and strong boyfriend?" Kokoro said teasingly.

"Ko-Kokoro-chan!" Kotonoha blushed.

The doorbell rang and Kotonoha checked her watch. "That's odd. It's too early for them to be here." She stood up and headed to the door. Ryuji, decided to follow after her.

Kotonoha gasped when she saw who'd come by. "Makoto-kun? Saionji-san?" Ryuji's eyes narrowed when he heard those names. "What are you doing here?"

'_Backstabbing traitors!_' he thought vindictively.

"Actually, we both came to give you our gift," Makoto said as he held up a wrapped up box towards Kotonoha.

"Just our way of saying we're sorry and hope we can become friends again," said Sekai with some regret in her eyes.

Kotonoha smiled softly and was about to take the gift when she noticed the couple in front of her frozen with a look of fear on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Merry Christmas," she heard a cold voice say and turned around to see Ryuji standing behind her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. His piercing gaze was locked on Sekai and Makoto, which was why they were shaking in terror. The temperature also seemed to drop. Kotonoha knew that was due to Ryuji's special abilities but Sekai and Makoto didn't (need to) know that.

"Ha-Ha-Hasuma!" Makoto stammered. "W-What are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"Having Christmas Eve dinner with Koto-chan and her family. She invited me to meet her folks too," Ryuji answered, the chill in his voice never leaving.

"That sounds great," said Sekai with beads of cold sweat running down her face. She was also feeling afraid at seeing this boy. They'd heard of what he'd done to Taisuke at the School Festival and about his reputation. He was someone to be feared very much. "Well, Merry Christmas!" She then took off, dragging Makoto with her.

Kotonoha frowned with the gift in her hand and turned to look at Ryuji angrily. He cocked an eyebrow, "What?" Kotonoha sighed and walked past him. "What? Koto-chan, what's wrong? Oi!" He walked after her but she slammed the door shut in his face. "Itai. Koto-chan!" He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Oh, very funny!" He started knocking. "Koto-chan, let me in! You can't be mad about that!" He knocked some more. "You do know I can break down this door, right? Open this door, right now!" She was obviously upset and ignoring her. Now he was slapping his forehead, "Baka! Baka! Why did you have to act all scary?" He paced in front of the door. Kotonoha was looking at him through the peephole as he paced around, talking to himself. "Kuso, you really are a baka!" She giggled as he berated himself.

* * *

Kotonoha had finally allowed Ryuji into the house. Of course he'd begged to come inside. He really was sorry about his behavior and scaring off Makoto and Sekai. His excuse was that he couldn't help it. Makoto and Sekai just got him mad.

"You need to let go," Kotonoha said to him. "I'm not upset with them anymore so there isn't a reason why you should be too."

"Koto-chan, I've been known to hold a grudge for a very long time," Ryuji responded. He was mostly composed of negative emotions so sustaining a grudge for a long time was just natural for him. Ryuki never stopped hating Asakura and so Ryuji didn't either, even if the bastard was dead and dust now.

"Well, it's not healthy," she advised. "Here, have some hot chocolate," she offered him.

"Arigatou," Ryuji accepted and took a sip. While chocolate made Ryuki, Neko and Kat completely insane, it didn't have much of an effect on Ryuji. They weren't sure why but chocolate instead had a calming effect on the Orphenoch.

Tonight, the Katsuras were all going to have Christmas Eve dinner together. Ryuji was invited to join them by Kotonoha and this would be a good chance for him to finally meet them. He just hoped he would be accepted. He wasn't sure if he could handle rejection from them if they didn't approve of him.

Also, tonight he would give her a gift he'd been working on for weeks. It was in his pocket and he'd made it with his own hands. It was something special that he wanted to give to her, to show her how much she meant to him.

From what he knew of Kotonoha's parents was that they were rarely home since they were very busy with work. This left Kokoro and Kotonoha very lonely sometimes but at least they made an effort to be with their daughters when they could. He was briefly reminded of his own parents too.

The doorbell rang and Kotonoha beamed, "They're here!"

Why did Ryuji suddenly feel like a ton of bricks had just been shoved down his throat?

* * *

As the woman were preparing the long-awaited Christmas Eve feast, Ryuji had been pulled aside by Kotonoha's father, Mr. Katsura, who had a very stern look on his face. Ryuji had been introduced to them by Kotonoha. They'd heard a great deal about him from her. Kotonoha's mother, Manami, had instantly taken a liking to him. However, Kotonoha's father kept a firm frown on his face.

"So, you're Ryuji Hasuma," said Kotonoha's father.

"Yes, sir," Ryuji nodded. No reason to be antagonistic. He was here to make a good first impression. Ichijyo always told him a good first impression was a powerful thing.

"It's strange," Mr. Katsura said curiously, "I thought her boyfriend was named Makoto Itou." Ryuji's left eye twitched at the mention of his name. "Well, that doesn't matter. Let's talk. For starters, why do you think you're good enough for my daughter?"

Ryuji gulped. Now or never. "Well, you see…" How was he supposed to answer this and not make an ass out of himself? Might as well be honest. "I don't."

"You don't what?" Mr. Katsura quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm good enough. I do think Koto-chan can do better," Ryuji answered.

"Did you just call her Koto-chan?" the man questioned. Ryuji flinched. He then asked some more, "So, why are you even with her?"

"I sometimes wonder myself too," Ryuji told him. "Sir, I know with your wealth you've probably run a background check on me. It's not unheard of so may I ask what you found out?"

Mr. Katsura was surprised by Ryuji's words. In truth he had gotten an investigator to check out Ryuji. What he found out hadn't been flattering at all nor would help Ryuji look good in his eyes. Still, he would allow the boy to defend himself so he said, "I was told that you were violent with a bad temper. You are a delinquent who gets into fights. You prefer to use your fists instead of words."

Yeah, that was a good way to make an impression. "Sir, were you told why I was like that?"

"No," Mr. Katsura replied, arms crossed. "I was not. It didn't seem like it mattered."

"A long time ago, I was betrayed, and before that someone whom I looked up to like a brother died in front of my eyes. I grew bitter and the only thing I knew was fighting. I got into fights to get rid of my anger but it just made it grow. I moved around a lot and that's when I ended up at your daughter's school. I absolutely hated it at first but that was when I first met your daughter. She was the first person to ever make me feel…calm."

Ryuji continued, "Before I met Kotonoha, I've done a lot of terrible things just so I could survive. I was never really happy before but when I'm with her…I find myself smiling. I often ask myself what she sees in someone like me. She just assures me and tells me that deep down I'm a good person. The truth is that as much as she needs me, I need her more."

Mr. Katsura accepted the answer. The truth was that his daughter had told him how Ryuji would defend her from bullies and help her with her student council work. He'd even saved her from a pervert (Taisuke). Mr. Katsura just wanted to make sure his daughter had chosen a good man. His business partners had sons and wanted their families to become closer but Mr. Katsura denied all that. All he wanted most of all was for Kotonoha to be happy.

"She smiles more, you know," said Mr. Katsura. "Every time she talks about you, she smiles."

"Sir…"

"You make her happy, very happy. That's all I really want. So, you have my blessings."

"Thank you, sir," Ryuji said, relieved.

"But, if you ever do anything to hurt my little girl, I will use every resource at my disposal to make you pay!"

Ryuji nodded rapidly at the threat coming from the furious father. He then replied, "Believe me, if I harm her, I'd be punishing myself for it. Only a pathetic fool would harm someone like her."

The two men shared a mutual handshake, hands gripped tightly as they stared eye to eye. Both men cared for Kotonoha to a strong degree. One was the father while the other was the boyfriend, but both men now shared a common respect for each other.

"Dinner's ready!" Kokoro called out as she skipped over to Ryuji and grabbed his hand. "Sit next to me, Ryuji-niichan!" Ryuji tries to protest but in the end Kotonoha was able to convince her little sister to stop dragging Ryuji around. Kokoro pouted cutely which made the parents laughed with glee.

* * *

Ryuji felt at peace right now with the Katsura Family and Kotonoha was glad to see her boyfriend with a genuine smile on his face. She always noticed that he had trouble smiling in public and one time it looked extremely strained but now it just looked natural on him as he exchanged words with her parents.

Kotonoha had told them about him but not everything. Would they even believe her if she did? Her boyfriend was not of their world and not even human. That would sound like a joke if it weren't true. She was usually saddened when he mentioned his inhuman status and it took her reassurance to make him relax again.

It'd been close to a month since Ryuji's return and she was glad for it. Still, it also worried her. He was only allowed back because of his new job. He was a Kamen Rider now, officially, and charged with the protection of her world's timeline. She was concerned for his safety but he kept assuring her that he would be alright when fighting.

She'd lost count of the times she had to help treat some of his wounds and injuries. She was especially worried whenever he had to go to the past and fight any Imagin who'd flown there via a time portal they'd opened up in their contractors. She was afraid that one day he would not return to her.

But, she knew she couldn't ask him to stop. It would be utterly selfish of her. He was doing this not for himself but for others. He was a hero, fighting to defend this world from the Imagin who wished to destroy and take it over. He was noble, even if nobody saw it.

At first she always wondered who the 'real' Ryuji Hasuma was. Did he wear a mask to hide the fact that he was the Rider or actually removed it when he became a Rider? Was this violent young man who he really was or was the real Ryuji a kind and gentle soul she'd come to love?

Then she realized that the two were one and the same. Two halves of the same whole. One half was her Ryuji and the other was the world's Rider.

The dinner went well and nothing came to ruin it. If an Imagin dared to attack tonight, she would be the one to send it back to where it came from. Nobody had the right to ruin this for her or her family. She wanted to enjoy this night with them, Ryuji included.

* * *

"Arigatou, Ryuji-niichan!" Kokoro beamed as Ryuji gave the present to her. She would unwrap it later. Currently, she was hugging the life out of him as he sat on a chair. She was in his lap and her arms were around his neck.

"You're welcome, Kokoro-chan," he told the little girl before he gently lifted her up and placed her down to the floor as he got up. He checked his watch. "I'm sorry, but I need to be going. I promised Loki I'd eat dinner with him too." He bowed respectfully, "Thank you for having me."

"I'll show you to the door," Kotonoha said.

Her mother stood up and whispered into her daughter's ear, "He's a keeper, Kotonoha. Don't lose him."

Kotonoha whispered back, "I promise, mother."

Ryuji's sharp hearing had picked up on their words and he smiled. Both he and Kotonoha went out the door and she walked him to the gate. He grabbed her hand suddenly. "Ryuji-kun?"

"I forgot to give you your present," he said to her. He reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes as told. He started to dig into his pockets when she cracked an eye open. "No peaking!" he told her and she pouted cutely, shutting her eyes. "Give me your hand." She did and she could feel something cold in it. What was it? It felt like ice. "Now, open your eyes." Kotonoha did and gasped as she saw what was in her hand.

It was beautiful heart shaped crystal but judging from the cold she knew it had to be made of something else. Something rare. She looked into his eyes, tears forming in the corners of her own, "Ryuji-kun, it's beautiful. What is it?"

"It's an ice crystal," he explained. "I made it with my own two hands." Kotonoha knew what he meant. He'd made it using his own powers. "Do you like it?"

Immediately, she caught the boy off guard and slung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He caught her around the waist, surprised by her forwardness and kissed her right back. They stayed that way until the need to breathe came over them. Kotonoha had tears of joy streaming down her face. Displeased by the tears, Ryuji wiped them away with his thumb.

"Tears don't suit you," he told her. "A smile does, however."

"Ryuji-kun, this is the most beautiful thing you've ever given me," she said, smiling warmly. "It's like…you gave me a part of you."

"My heart," he clarified. "I gave it to you when we first became an item. That crystal represents that."

"I love you so much," Kotonoha said to him. He pulled her into a soft embrace and stroked her hair as she hugged him right back.

"I love you too, Koto-chan, now and forever," he said softly. He felt a measure of guilt, however. That ice crystal wasn't just a present. It was also a messenger. His ice would not melt until he willed it or…if he died. Thus, when the heart crystal melted, she would know he was gone. It was cruel, but the truth was better than deception.

* * *

**Present time, Christmas Day…December 25****th****…**

Today Ryuji planned to spend the entire day with his Kotonoha. They would do nothing but play and have fun. Kotonoha would want nothing more than spend the day with her beloved boyfriend.

During breakfast, Ryuji had been unusually quiet. The dream was still affecting him. What could it have been? A vision of the future? From what he saw it was a good future. Being married to Kotonoha…why was that idea so…appealing? Was he truly looking forward to it? He looked at Kotonoha and knew the answer already.

Later, the two decided to take a walk around the King's Terminal. They both boarded the ChronoLiner to get there. They sat next to each other with his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. When the train reached their stop, they exited together.

"Wow," Kotonoha was mesmerized as she and Ryuji reached into the shopping area within the terminal. There were Christmas decorations all strung up and a beautiful Christmas tree in the centre.

"Looks like even Christmas is celebrated here," remarked Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun, let's go!" Kotonoha urged. "Let's look around the King's Terminal." Ryuji smiled, knowing he could not refuse his girlfriend. The King's Terminal was still a place of wonder for her. Of course, not many could say they had been to a time train station.

Both teens walked by a store that specialized in wedding dresses and Kotonoha found herself mesmerized by the beautiful dresses on display. She was gazing at them along with Ryuji who was actually imagining her in one of those dresses. He closed his eyes, picturing Kotonoha in a lovely white wedding dress. '_Koto-chan would look so lovely in one_,' he thought. He felt her tugging on his arm and he let her lead him on. She walked by his side, hugging his arm with a serene smile on her face.

Ryuji often found himself contemplating about the future he would share with Kotonoha. He wanted to be with her always. He knew that from the start. That was why he wanted to be by her side and reside in this world. If the expression "home is where the heart is" holds true, then this was home for it held his heart.

"Koto-chan," he began.

"Nani, Ryuji-kun?" she questioned.

"Have you ever thought about where you want to go for college?" he asked her. "I know it's a long way away but I'm just curious."

"Oh, I'm planning on getting into Tokyo University," she answered him. "What about you? Any plans for the future?"

'_Of course. It's a future with you as my wife_,' he thought. "Well, I'm not sure. If you'd seen my grades they aren't any good. I may not even qualify for any college."

"You just need to work hard. I can help you," she offered.

"Arigatou, Koto-chan," he smiled. "Maybe I could open my own dojo one day."

"That sounds great," she praised. "But…you may need to get a degree if you want to do that."

"I guess I'll try to get into college too," he told her. "I'll go into Physical Education, get a degree, and open my first dojo! People are going to be lining up to join my classes!" He punched his fist into the air. "Yosh! My own JyuKen Dojo!" No way was he going to be stuck wearing a business suit. He hated those things.

Kotonoha giggled at her boyfriend's boasting. Still, it was good that he found a dream. He was good at martial arts. He'd even started teaching her some basic self defense moves. None of the JyuKen stuff quite yet, though. That was a bit too advanced for her. She wouldn't be breaking concrete blocks anytime soon.

"Hey, Ryuji!" called a voice that the Rider knew all to well. Ryuji stiffened as he turned to see Warren, arms full of shopping bags. "Hey, Kotonoha. It's been a while."

"Konnichiwa, Warren-san, and Merry Christmas," greeted Kotonoha.

"It's good to see my kohai in good hands," mused Warren, a smile on his face.

"Who's your kohai?" growled Ryuji.

"Why, you are, kohai," said Warren, his smile growing. He loved to annoy his junior Rider. "Come on, call me sempai. You know you want to."

"Urusei!"

"Say it, or I'll follow you around for the rest of the day," threatened Warren.

Ryuji, knowing how serious Warren could be, grabbed Kotonoha's arm. "Fat chance! Let's go!" shouted Ryuji as they both ran from Warren.

Warren vanished and appeared in front of the couple with a smile on his face. "Say it!" Warren laughed.

"No way!" replied Ryuji as he and Kotonoha ran again. Warren once again vanished and appeared in front of the couple. He didn't really plan on following them, he was just enjoying giving Ryuji a hard time.

Warren chuckled, "I can follow you around this entire place, it's best to just give in now."

"Baka! Fine!" growled Ryuji. Ryuji treasured his private time with Kotonoha more than his pride. "Sem…pai…"

"See, now was that so hard?" asked Warren, his smile never vanishing.

"Yarou…" hissed Ryuji.

"Well, now I gotta go get Rae and Tessa's gifts. Merry Christmas," said Warren with a wave before vanishing again.

"Damn it. Annoying bastard," said Ryuji.

Deciding to ignore the annoyance of dealing with Warren, Ryuji took Kotonoha's hand and grinned. He couldn't wait to show the love of his life all the fun things that were just waiting to be found in King's Terminal.

The first stop was the King's Terminal Zoo. Kotonoha was entranced by the exotic and unique animals that were being held there. Thanks to the hologram technology that the King's Terminal possessed, all the animals felt like they were in their natural habitats.

There was even a petting zoo that Kotonoha went into transports of delight over. Kotonoha squealed and cooed over the numerous cute animals that were calling the area home. She cuddled and hugged almost everything there. Ryuji could have sworn he saw an animal that was like Momo, an animal he had seen during Ryuki's adventure as the Keyblade Master.

"They're so adorable!" Kotonoha squealed. "Oh I want to take one home!"

"Don't think we can do that Koto-chan," Ryuji grinned. "As much as you and Kokoro-chan would like it."

"Ooooh!" Kotonoha whined. "But they're soooo cute!

Later, they stopped by an ice cream stand. As usual, Ryuji got a strawberry ice cream cone while Kotonoha got a chocolate one. "Ryuji-kun?"

"Hm?" He was licking his ice cream.

"Why do you like strawberries?" she asked him. He blushed and turned silent. "Ryuji-kun?"

Ryuji's love for strawberries and anything strawberry flavored stemmed from the night he'd kissed Kotonoha. Her lips just tasted like strawberries. Still, he couldn't ignore her question so he answered, "It's because they remind me of the taste of your lips." Kotonoha blushed at the implication before smiling.

Afterwards, the couple went to the King's Terminal Theme Park. It had various rides for anyone of all ages. Kotonoha dragged Ryuji around to get on some of the milder rides before riding some of the more intense ones like the roller coaster. They had even gone into the Haunted House and got themselves kicked out when Ryuji assaulted an actor who frightened Kotonoha. Currently, they were riding the Ferris wheel. It was a special place for them if memory served. They both sat next to each other as they held hands.

"Today has been fun," Kotonoha said with a bright smile. "It's like you're spoiling me." Ryuji smiled back.

"Nothing's too good for you," Ryuji told her.

"You know, we rode this Ferris wheel on our first date too," Kotonoha began to reminisce. Ryuji remembered it as the day he almost died but he didn't want to spoil it for his girlfriend. She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kotonoha replied. "It's just that my life has changed since I met you."

'_Of course it has_,' Ryuji mentally agreed. It he hadn't interfered, it would've gone down a horrible road. Instead he asked, "What do you mean?"

"The feeling I have with you is a lot like the one I had when I was with Makoto-kun." Ryuji frowned slightly at the comparison. "But at the same time it isn't. I was so in love with him that I made myself blind to what was really going on. I nearly killed myself because of that but you saved me."

"Well, I had help," Ryuji said. This conversation was awkward.

"I'm still thankful. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend as wonderful as you." Their fingers interlocked. "You pulled me out of the darkness Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha told him. "And you helped me find the light." She leaned against him. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

'_And you showed me that I was more than just a composition of negative emotions, Ore no Tenshi_.' "And I love you too, with all my heart." The old him would never say such mushy words but here he was actually doing it.

The ride ended and the two exited the Ferris wheel car. While they walked away to get something to eat, they walked past another couple. The man had braided red hair and green eyes while his companion was a woman with long pink hair and matching cat-like eyes. The man glanced at the other couple and smiled. "Looks like Ryuji is having fun."

"Come on, Ryuki," the woman insisted. "Let's get on the Ferris wheel next."

"OK, Jinx," Ryuki replied.

"And win me a prize at one of those stands too."

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were walking through the busy terminal again and headed for the train platforms. They were going to leave. In Kotonoha's arms was a large stuffed cat Ryuji had won for her at a stand. She said it reminded her of him and he felt slightly insulted to be compared to a cat but not upset. When she laughed he found himself laughing too.

The two stopped at the top of the escalators that would lead them down to the platforms when Kotonoha tightened her grip around his arm. He looked towards her curiously. "I don't want to leave yet," she said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just…don't want to leave yet. I mean it's time traveling train. We don't have to leave immediately, right?"

"What's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

"Is there a hotel that maybe we can…spend the night together?" she asked. Ryuji was surprised by the request. He should say no but he found that he could never refuse her. She wanted to spend the night with him in a hotel, just the two of them. That would lead to…what was she planning? He was both curious and suspicious. "Is there?"

"There is," he confirmed. "You're right. We don't have to leave immediately. We can ride the ChronoLiner back and it'd be like we never left. We have plenty of time."

"That's great," she smiled but there was something else in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was but it was familiar to him. He'd seen girls with that look in their eyes but he couldn't recall what it meant.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but all the rooms are booked," said the receptionist stiffly. He was a man in a business suit, tidy hair and glasses. He also had a scrutinizing look in his eyes as he stared at the pair.

Both Kotonoha and Ryuji were in the King's Terminal Hotel. It was a 5 Star establishment known for its excellent service for time travelers and multiversal visitors. They had a fancy restaurant, a fully equipped gym, a spa, a large indoor pool and hundred of rooms to be fully booked was rare but the way the receptionist was staring at them made Ryuji think that the man didn't want them there since he felt they couldn't afford a room.

Kotonoha was about to protest when Ryuji placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle this," he told his girlfriend. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ifrit Rider Pass. "I think this will change your mind, buddy." He placed the Pass on the counter and the receptionist's eyes widened immediately.

"Quickly! Get a room ready for them!" the receptionist shouted.

"But, sir, all the rooms are booked!" one of his co-workers responded.

"I don't care! Make it happen! Give them the largest suite! Now!"

Kotonoha was curious and turned to look at her grinning boyfriend. "What just happened?" she asked.

He explained, "Time Train Riders get some special privileges because we're the defenders of the timelines. We're like the special police force that makes sure Imagin don't run amuck. Call it the perks of the job. This is just one of the perks. Hell, maybe I'm even the only one who gets paid for killing Imagin."

The receptionist stood before them, bowing deeply. "I apologize for before, but it looks like we just got a vacancy. Please, let me personally lead you up to your room."

The receptionist, now cowed and humbled since he knew he was serving a Rider took them to the elevator and towards their room. It would be the VIP suite and Ryuji was a VIP for being a Rider.

After letting them inside and handing the keys to Ryuji, the receptionist said, "If there is anything you need, please let me know." He bowed deeply.

"I don't think so," said Ryuji before he slammed the door and locked it. Now it was time for answers.

The room was beautiful and wide with a lot of space. There was a kitchen area, a dining area and loads of storage space. There was even a large plasma screen TV on the wall with a DVD player. There was a large bed too and there were also two additional bedrooms. "I'm going to enjoy this," Ryuji smirked. "VIP treatment. I could get to like this a lot."

Kotonoha was in the shower. She'd been planning this from the start. After being 'molested' by Ryuji and hearing what he was mumbling in his sleep, she knew today would be a good time. She wanted this, she really did, and she knew he did too. He just needed a little push.

She got out of the shower and dried her hair and body with the towel before putting on a bathrobe. She now wore nothing underneath and the shampoo and soap she'd been using left her body and hair smelling fragrant. She knew her boyfriend had a sharp nose so he would smell the allure.

Inside, she was feeling slightly nervous. She was a virgin but she'd read about it. The first time would hurt and well there were dangers. This had been on impulse and she didn't have protection. Still, there was no turning back now.

Kotonoha came out of the bathroom to see Ryuji lying on the bed with the TV remote and flipping channels. He grumbled, "Over millions of channels and still there's nothing on. Same thing anywhere." He turned off the TV and his nose picked up the scent of strawberries. His eyes found the source and he could see Kotonoha standing there with only a bathrobe on and obviously nothing else. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. She walked over and sat down. "So, what brought this up?"

"What do you mean?" Kotonoha replied while brushing some of her hair back.

"You want to spend the night with me," he clarified. "Koto-chan, we've only been a couple for nearly a month. I don't think either of us is ready for this step."

Kotonoha blushed. So, he knew. "You don't want this?"

"I do, but I think we should wait," he told her but he was uncertain of his words.

"Let me show you why we should do this." She stood up before him and loosened the belt of the robe before letting it fall at her feet. Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend in all her natural beauty.

"Kami…" he could barely breathe. "You're beautiful…" She was absolutely perfect. Every inch of her was like it'd been sculptured by the gods themselves. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Like what you see? You can also touch," she said slyly. He nodded dumbly. She pushed him backwards and he put up no resistance. "Let me undress you, alright?" He swallowed as he felt her hands under his sweater. She started to pull it up and over his head and he didn't even fight back. She began to use her hands to explore his body. He had a well toned and muscular one but not overly bulky. It was more of an athletic type of body compared to the overly muscular bodybuilders. He wasn't skinny, just well toned. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest and Ryuji felt his body heating up.

"Ko-Koto-chan…" he gasped. She then shut him up with her mouth, kissing him deeply. Their mouth opened as their tongues battled for dominance. His eyes shot wide open as he felt her sucking on his tongue. '_Holy shit! She's sucking on my tongue! Where the hell did she learn to do that!_' His own hands were doing some exploring as well. They were running down her back and she shivered at the contact. '_So…soft…_'

She ceased kissing him and licked her lips. "So, how do I taste?"

"Sugei…" he gasped out. "That was amazing."

She could feel something pressing against her thigh. He was ready. She straddled him and started to undo his belt but his hands grabbed her wrists.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Do we have protection?" he asked her. "We don't, do we?"

"No," she admitted. "This was actually a spur of the moment thing. We can still do it though."

"I do, and believe me I really do, want to do it with you but I can't risk you getting pregnant. Maybe we could just make out and…Oh my God!"

She was rubbing herself against him, giving him a lap dance and stimulating him. The fact that she was naked was also helping him get off. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. She gasped and threw her head back as he started to squeeze and roll them around. "That…feels…so good!" she exclaimed.

'_They're so soft!_' Ryuji thought in amazement. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ryuji sat up.

"Who's that?" Kotonoha asked, panting and flushed.

"Dead if they know what's good for them," he growled. She slid off his lap and he went to the door. He opened it up to see nobody, not even in the hallway as he peeked out. He did notice a box on the ground. "What's this?" He picked it up. It looked like a Christmas present. Ryuji tore open the wrapping paper on the small box. His eyes widened when he saw the gift to be a box of condoms. "What the hell?" shouted Ryuji. He then looked on the ground and saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

"Ryuji, I don't want to see any little Ifrits running around until I see a ring on Kotonoha's finger. Merry Christmas. From: Warren."

"That bakayarou…" smirked Ryuji. He then closed the door. "Koto-chan, we're set!"

When Kotonoha saw the condoms she knew what he meant. Quickly he started to remove his jeans and boxers before jumping on top of the bed and tackling Kotonoha. He took out one of the condoms, tore the wrapping and slowly slid it on. When Kotonoha saw how big he was, she gasped in fear but at the same time was also looking forward to it.

"Ryuji-kun, make love to me," she said.

"Alright," he nodded as he gently caressed her and kissed her.

"Be gentle…"

"I will."

He slowly made his way inside of her tight tunnel. Her eyes closed as she braced herself. She was feeling slow sensations of pleasure and let out a gasp of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Tears fell from her eyes and he licked them off.

"I'm okay." She urged, "Keep going."

He did as told while kissing her neck. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure as their bodies molded together perfectly. Tonight would be one of many special nights that they would share from now on.

* * *

Kotonoha woke up with a satisfied smile on her face. Both lay under the covers and he had his face between her breasts. He was also purring instead of snoring which was a sound he made when he was happy. She knew that already since she'd caught him purring one time while she was brushing his hair.

Last night had been their first and it was more than she could have ever imagined. Sure, they had moved too quickly into their relationship but she wasn't complaining and she knew he wouldn't be either.

They hadn't fucked. They hadn't had sex. They'd made love. It had been beautiful. He'd been both enthusiastic and gentle with her, taking her anyway she wanted. Her entire body tingled as she remembered how he touched her all over. No man had ever touched her like that in her entire life.

Rubbing her lover's back she saw the bright red lines she had scratched in his back. She felt a little guilty about that, but being in the middle of the highest point of passion in her life made her do crazy things. She just couldn't help herself. She wanted to hold him tightly as she hit her first peak. She didn't regret it though. Speaking of marks, she idly rubbed the small bite mark near her neck. Ryuji had given it to her when they'd reached their peak and Kotonoha hadn't mind at all. It was just another symbol of how much Ryuji loved her. It was a love that was now physical as much as it was emotional and symbolic, that Ryuji gave as well as he took. She also recalled some of they ways her body had moved during the act. Apparently those workouts she had to keep in shape helped out.

Sighing softly at the memory of afterglow, Kotonoha softly stroked Ryuji's back. It served to bring out more purrs and Kotonoha giggled softly. It wasn't a loud noise, but it was loud enough for his sensitive hearing. Groaning softly, Ryuji managed to fight his way back to consciousness. He didn't want to leave the world's best pillow, but he had to if he wanted to look at his angel's face.

"Hi," Ryuji smiled tiredly.

"Hi," Kotonoha sighed dreamily.

"That was…" Ryuji blushed.

"Yeah," Kotonoha agreed.

There was some silence as the lovers recalled their passionate night. Finally, Kotonoha wrapped her arms around Ryuji and brought him into her embrace, trapping her breasts under him. This had to be the best Christmas ever for them.

"I want to do it again," Kotonoha begged cutely.

It was a good thing that they had a lot of condoms.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: I just had this idea when I remembered it being mentioned. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for helping me.


End file.
